Wish
by FlameTalon
Summary: A girl wishes her self into ME
1. Wishday and an Awkward Begining

Chapter 1: Wishday and an Awkward Beginning

(A/N I do not own anything here except my character, Flame. Please don't sue me! I only have $5! Well, ok, $10, but still!) (Also, all A/N's will be in (these))

The weather was beautiful, or so Flame thought. Everyone else d it. It was cool outside, with a hint of rain in the air, and even though it wasn't cold enough, you could smell the snow.  
It was Flame's 13th birthday, and she was kind of excited. This was supposedly the day everything would change. Little did she know how much things _would_ change.  
She had a party, and invited all her friends. They went out to the movies, and saw The Lord of the Rings 3 (Yes, I know, that movie's been out on DVD for a long time, but I couldn't thing of anything else! Really I couldn't!). Flame loved that movie, and all her friends agreed that it was the best of all three (my personal opinions there). Then they went back to Flame's house for cake and ice cream and presents and all that junk (lol).  
Flame positvly insisted on having candles on her cake. She wanted to make a wish. So, seeing as it was her birthday, and wishes never came true anyway, her mom let her have candles. (on the cake of course) When she blew out the candles, she wished an impossible wish: that she lived in Middle Earth.  
Soon after, she said goodbye to all her friends and went to sleep. (You can guess what's about to happen, I'm sure...)

The next day she woke up and noticed that she was sleeping on something hard, and that she was very sore. She figured she had just fallen out of bed until she heard two voices.  
"Who is she?" asked a harsh, almost angry voice.  
"I don't know," replied the other, who was softer. "I found her sleeping by the road, so I thought it would be helpful to bring her in. She's not really a threat after all, and she could use shelter."  
"But what if she's an enemy?" asked the first voice.  
They were clearly men speaking, and Flame wondered why anyone would think she was a threat or an enemy, but she thought she almost regognised the voices. She sirred slightly, but the men must have noticed because they stopped talking.  
"I think she's awake." The second voice said.  
Flame, seeing that if they thought she was awake, they definatly wouldn't continue talking, opened her green eyes and sat up. She marveled at her surrondings. She was in a large, olive-colored tent. She looked around and saw, as she had expected, two men, but she was very shocked. Right beside her, two men, whom she knew were Aragorn and Gimli, that she had seen at least a dozen times before, had been talking about her! But she knew she **must not** let them know she knew who they were, or they might think she actually was a spy or an enemy or what ever they thought she was. So she feigned ignorance.  
"Who are you?" she asked. "And where am I?"  
"Why should we tell you?" said Gimli, the harsher voice she had heard before.  
"Because I want to know. Think about it, if you woke up one morning and were in a tent with two people you don't know if you can trust, wouldn't you want to know where you were?" Flame knew she was good with words, and she used it to her advantage.  
"Well, if you put it that way..." Gimli replied.  
Aragorn looked at Gimli, as if to say "Leave her alone.", then went into the whole title thing. (I'm not going to explain it because you've probly heard it at least 50 times.)  
"...and we..um..do not really know where we are..."  
"In other words, you're lost." said Flame, thinking, 'Dumb guys...can't even admit they're lost...'  
"Um...yes...sort of..." was the reply.  
"Great...wondeful..." Flame said with a voice heavy of sarcasm. "I'm far from home, in God knows where, with two guys I don't even know...just perfect..."

(Teeheehee, I'm so evil, but I really need to get some sleep right now, so this is where I'll be leaving you...for now. I promise as soon as I have at least an hour of free time, you'll get your second chapter, ok? Ok.)


	2. Avoidances and Stories

**(A/N Once again, all own is my char, Flame, and heck, I don't even fully own her. She owns herself, I guess. shrugs Also, I forgot to put that I am making no money from this, so once again, don't sue me.) **Esasperated, Flame once again surveyed the room. Just then, someone came bursting into the tent. Who should it be but Legolas of course. "Orcs." Legolas said immediately, gasping for breath (although he himself would deny such a thing). "Not twenty miles from--Who's she?" he cut himself off, staring at Flame. "I could just as soon ask who you are, and why orcs may or may not be following us." Flame said curtly. Aragorn gave her one of his "looks", although she ignored it. "This is Flame, and it has been decided that she will travel with us for the time being." He told Legolas. Gimli had a look on his face, as if he was wondering 'Decided by whom?', but if he was, he said nothing. "I'm still not clear about who you are, "she directed at Legolas, although it was more like musing the situation to herself. "Although it's plain to see you're an elf." "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." He replied. "Ah." Flame was extreamly good at faking emotions, and this she knew very well. "So...we should get going, don't you think?" she said to no one in particular. All at once, the three started packing things up. Flame was about to help, but Legolas said, "This is no work for a lady." Flame mearly insisted that she had done harder before, and they could use some help, so, seeing she was stubborn, Legolas just shrugged and continued "packing". (Sorry if that's a bit out of character for him, but keep in mind I suck at this stuff. XD) (alright, let's see...um...blah blah blah...skip forward...) As they left their camp site of the previous night, Flame realized she wasn't in her old clothes. She also realized that she was NOT thirteen, something that very much startled her. Instead of being a thirteen year old , she was now a twenty year old woman! (scary, huh? No really.) (Anyway...) There were only two horses, so since Gimli had already been riding with Legolas, it was decided that Flame would ride with Aragorn (she is so lucky...oh wait, that's how I made her...teeheehee). "Where are we going?" Flame asked. "Well..." Aragorn weighed the situation carefully. "We should take her to Rivendelle. Master Elrond would know what to do." Legolas said. "Um, well..." Aragorn stammered. "What, you don't want to go to Rivendelle?" Flame asked, secretly knowing why. "Not...really..." Aragorn mumbled. "What was that?" Flame said. "I can't here you." She was smirking but no one saw it. Aragorn sighed. "Fine, we shall go to Rivendelle." But as they rode on, he muttered something that sounded all too much like, "Damn Legolas and his damn ideas..." at which point Flame almost giggled, but tried her hardest to restrain herself, and when she found she could not, she - neesed. This was a truly bad idea because it led to real sneesing--the kind you can't stop for at least a minute, and that really upset the horse she and Aragorn were on. Not good. They rode for at least thirteen hours when the horses show signs of weariness. "We should stop here." Aragorn said. "No , sherlock, "Flame muttered to herself. Luckily nobody else heard her. They stopped and set up camp, and started talking, since only Gimli was tired enough to go to sleep (which he did). At first, Aragorn and Legolas where talking in Elvish among themselves, so Flame didn't understand what they were saying. But soon, they started ask Flame about herself, where did she come from and all. Flame pushed back her long, flame hair and recited the story she'd been making up the whole trip. "I'm from a small vilage in the far north where it is always cold." She began. "My mother and father were both killed in a raid on the town. I know not who did this or why." No slip-ups so far. "I was spared mearly because I was not there at the time. I was out searching for the scarce but blessed herbs that are sometimes found under the snow. When I came back," here she began to falter, but she had planed this well, her faltering was to mimic sadness. "everything was destroyed. Piles of bodies, all houses burned..." She closed her eyes, bowed her head a bit and sniffled, all giving to the illusion. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know..." Aragorn said, while Legolas said nothing and looked away. 'Perfect,' Flame thought. 'They believe me completely.' "But what's done is done," Flame said to them. "And nothing can change that. So can we talk about something else? Where are you two from?" Aragorn was the one to look away now. "He doesn't like to tell about his past." Legolas explained. "Well niether do I but I just did." Flame said loudly. "But if Prat-boy doesn't want to tell his story, fine. I was too tired for it anyway." And with that, she stormed off to bed, secretly laughing the whole way. "What the hell is her problem..." Aragorn muttered. Legolas looked at him with an amused look on his face. "What? It's not like I did anything." Legolas just smirked. "I know. But I doubt she does. Good night." Legolas walked away too, muttering under his breath, "Prat-boy?" and shaking his head. He was an odd sight indeed...


	3. Rabbits and Rohan

**A/n I'm changing it: all author notes will now be in --these-- . Ok? Good. **Flame was up early the next morning, but Legolas was already awake. "What, do you stay up all night?" she asked, but all he did was laugh. "Don't laugh at me!" she said, but laughed herself. "So..." she said, very bored."Um...what's for breakfast?" Legolas blinked, as if to say, "I don't know." um, ditz... Flame rolled her eyes. "Well, shouldn't we start looking then?" Legolas agreed, and they went off to look for anything edible, being careful not to lose sight of their camp. Legolas brought his bow, because after all, they were in a forest, why wouldn't there be game? He did end up --four rabbits. XD Other than that, Flame picked berries and herbs that could be used to cook the rabbits. Strangely, Aragorn and Gimli were both still not up when they returned. Flame thought nothing of it and made a fire with which to cook the rabbits. When she was done cooking, Gimli and Aragorn were finnaly awake. "Took you boys long enough. Legolas and I have been awake since dawn. We got the food, I cooked it, we talked about how bad Aragorn snores...Hey I'm only joking!" she said when Aragorn shot her a ous glance. "So, how bad is my food?" They all simply stared at her. "And that means...what?" Then she noticed that in the two and a half minutes she had been talking, all three had devoured the meal. She was left staring at them. "So...that means it was good, right?" And they started laughing. "Come on, I'm being serious here! Am I the only sane one here?...Alright, I take that back. My sanity has never been proven..." That only made them laugh harder. "You three are hopeless, you know that?" She sat down and was about to eat when she remembered something. "Oh yes, I've been thinking, and I don't want to go to Rivendell." she said with a smile and ate. "What?" came the reply. Legolas of course. "Are all Elves this dense, or just you?" she asked. "I don't want to go to Rivendell." She said each word slowly to emphsise her point. Aragorn started laughing. "What are you laughing at, Prat-boy, you're just as bad." Flame was feeling extreamly obnocious today. Aragorn stoped laughing. "Why are you picking on _me_?" "Um, let's see...because Gimli hasn't done anything worthy of me picking on him...yet..." She didn't want them to know she had overheard them the previous morning. "Oh sure, the Dwarf never does anything..." Legolas said. "At least he can enter a cave without getting frightened." Flame didn't know why she was sticking up for Gimli, possibly just because she wanted to argue. "Can't say the same for you..." "Um, Flame, it isn't really wise to argue with those who possibly saved your life." intervened Gimli. "Of course you're right..." Flame sighed. "You remind me of this wizard fellow I used to know. He stoped by the village every now and again..." She bit her lip and looked away. Had to keep up apearences. "Wait, you used to know a wizard?" Aragorn asked. "That's what I said, isn't it?" "What was his name?" "Um...I can't remember...something like..Gadlan, no...I don't--I don't know..." "Gandalf?" "Was that it? Why yes, so it was. Why?" "No reason." "I'm sure..." "We'd better be off," Legolas inturrupted. "To where? We're **not** going to Rivendell, _she_'s made that clear." Aragorn said, gesturing at Flame. "Rohan." Flame said in a tone barly above a whisper. "Rohan? Why?" Gimli asked. "Because I SAID SO!." Flame shreiked. "I'm sorry. As I said before, my sanity has never been proven." She gave a weak smile. So they headed off tword Rohan.


	4. Lies and Nonsense

"Are we there yet?" Flame was having an obnocsious moment...again...

"No." said Aragorn.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we-"

"NO!"

"Ok...jeez...I was only asking..."

Aragorn, with a puzzled expression, turned to Legolas, who mearly shruged and looked quite amused.

"So..." said Flame, growing very bored with the whole riding-in-silence thing. "What's Rohan look like?"

Aragorn was getting annoyed. "You'll see when we get there."

"Oh I get it. You don't remember!"

Aragorn was completely fed up. "Think what you will..." he mumbled.

Flame ignored him. "Hey Leggy (as she had taken to calling Legolas), what's Rohan look like?"

"My name is Legolas, not 'Leggy'-"

"And you're Prince of Mirkwood, yes, we know, we've heard it a billion times already...but what does Rohan look like??"

"Ugh!!" was his reply.

Flame, being the smartass she was, decided to play upon this. "Really? Well what does 'Ugh' look like?" she giggled.

"I say we just leave the brat here..." Legolas said.

"Nooooooo! You can't leave me here! If you do, I'll never get to tell you what I was supposed to!"

"What?" She had caught everyone off guard.

"I'm supposed to tell you guys something!"

"I thought you said-" Aragorn began but was cut off by Flame.

"Forget what I said. Lies and nonsense."

"But..." Aragorn was overcome by realisation. Stupid realisation, but realisation, none the less. "Why did you say it then?" he asked, thinking he already knew the response.

"Well, let's see. Reason one:...um...wait, what was reason one again...hmm..."

"I say we should leave her here." Legolas said again.

"Oh yea, that was reason one: So you guys wouldn't leave me stranded in the middle of god knows where _without_ 3 strange men I barley know. Reason two: I have found that sob stories increase—whoa...nevermind about reason two, it's not important..." Then she noticed they were stopped. "Wait, why did we stop?" 'Because you're a stupid git.' She told herself.

They all stared at her.

"You're about to start laughing, aren't you?"

Indeed they were. And did.

"Err! I'm gonna—um...nevermind..." She was about to say "I'm gonna clobber you!" but remembered Aragorn's sword and thought against it. "Dumb gits...Right..so..can we get moving again? Maybe?"

Their laughter died down and on they went.

Bored, Flame started humming Led Zeplin's _Stairway to Heaven_.

They rode in silence for a while untill they sky darkened. Then they stopped to make camp.


	5. Vampires Speak Canadian!

**Chapter 5:Vampires Speak Canadian?!**

**After they had started a fire, Flame stared at the ground. She felt eyes on her the way anyone does when they know they're being stared at. She was tempted to scream at them, ask them what they wanted, but no, she already knew. They wanted the truth and they didn't want to wait. But they could wait just a little longer--couldn't they?**

**Flame sighed. No, they couldn't. 'Fine' she told herself. "I...I'm not from here...Middle Earth I mean," she began.**

**"That," Gimli said loudly, "is obvious."**

**Both Flame and Aragorn shot him murderous glances.**

**"As I was _saying_," Flame continued, "I'm actually from a different world. In my world, everyone knows about you--all of you, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Pippen, everyone. But in my world, you're all a story, something everyone thinks some guy made up. Everyone--"**

**Legolas put up his hand for her to stop. "Listen," he whispered.**

**And then they heard it. The sound of three people talking behind the trees.**

**"I think they've heard us, eh?" said one voice, clearly male.**

**"No thanks to _you_, eh." said another, also male.**

**"_You_ weren't the quietest leaf in the forest either, eh!" retorted the first voice.**

**"Will the both of you quit yer babbling, eh!" commanded a third voice, this one also male.**

**Flame started laughing. These...whatever they were, she couldn't see them at all, were surly from her world, they were talking like Canadians.**

**"Come out from there, whoever you are, be you friend or foe!" said Aragorn.**

**Three human-looking men stepped out of the trees. One had black hair, another vibrant red, and the other orange. They were all quite tall and looked like brothers. They were all dressed in black leather jackets and black jeans. '_Definatly_ from back home.' thought Flame.**

**"Who are you?" Flame askd eagarly.**

**The three looked at each other. Then the black haired one said, "I'm Spike, and I think you should know me, although not in this form, eh?"**

**The red head said, "You know me the same, but I don't have a name, eh."**

**The man with orange hair mearly said "Taz" very bitterly.**

**Flame's mouth dropped to the floor. "You have got to be joking. Oh...my...god..." Then she put on a look of mock prissy-ness. "I knew it. You're vampires, aren't you?"**

**"Very smart girl, always was." said Spike to Taz. "That we are, wouldn't you know it?"**

**Meanwhile, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were all wondering how Flame knew these..._things_ and what exactly a vampire was. Even Aragorn was a bit scared of them.**

**"These are friends from back home," Flame told them. "But back home I knew them as cats..." She looked at the red-head. "Now we have got to find you a name. I can't be calling you 'Hey You', now can I? Hmm..."**

**"How about Bob?" offered Spike.**

**"Bob? Are you nuts, eh? Bob doesn't even fit! He's a vampire, eh!" said Taz**

**"So are we, but we got cat names, eh." Spike reminded him.**

**"That's because humans named us _as_ cats, eh? He wasn't named, though, so he should be named as a vampire." Taz retorted.**

**"How about Blake?" said Flame.**

**The vampire cocked his head to the side, thought for a moment, then nodded.**

**"It's settled then. You shall be Blake. Now why are you guys here?"**

**"Well," began Spike.**

**"We came to," added Taz.**

**"Look after you." finished Blake.**

**"Well that's all fine and dandy, but whoever said I needed looking after?" inquired Flame.**

**The vampires looked at each other and smirked. "We did." they all said.**

**Flame rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But might I ask _how_ you got here?"**

**"Shape-shifting isn't the only ability we vampires have." said Blake.**

**"Quite right." chimed in Spike. "We can do all sorts of spiffy stuff. We can fly, jump between the worlds, kill your friends here--"**

**"Not that we would, eh?" Blake interrupted hastily when he saw the distressed look on Aragorn's face.**

**"Riiight...so...nice little reunion and all guys, but I'm tired, so can we get to sleep maybe?" Flame said.**

**Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all hastily agreed.**


End file.
